¡No Quiero Casarme Contigo!
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: —Acaso volviste a caer de Blackjack— Aventuro Annabeth sin inmutarse de lo que le había propuesto su novio. —Si… no, espera ¿Qué…? ¿Te hago una proposición y lo único que me dice es si me caí de mi Pegaso? ONE-SHOT


Bueno lectores, ya que he tenido muy poco tiempo libre, ahora aprovecho para escribir un corto One shot, que sin duda me dio bastante risa en cuanto me lo imagine… así que espero un review suyo y buenos comentarios

Disclaimer: Gracias Tío Rick por crear esta magnifica historia

**¡No Quiero Casarme Contigo! **

Aquella noche de agosto, sin duda no podía ser diferente a las demás, pero tal vez si para el hijo prodigo de Poseidón, y que más que tener una buena forma de hacer una propuesta que en el lugar donde prácticamente crecieron juntos, se enamoraron y en donde también discutieron.

Y si, ciertamente Percy estaba dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio a su hermosa y sumamente inteligente novia Annabeth; que con alguna ayuda de su madre pudo prepararle una gran e ingeniosa sorpresa.

—De acuerdo, todo listo… Así que tranquilo— Se calmó a sí mismo, viendo que su Pic-Nic improvisado frente al lago quedaba perfecto, ya solo bastaba que su novia llegara.

Desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, el chico se sentía dispuesto a dar ese gran paso para con la chica de sus sueños; pues ella era su todo, siempre estuvieron juntos, vencieron muchas batallas y prácticamente la amaba tanto como los dioses pudiesen seguir existiendo mucho eones más.

—Oh vaya, casarme con Annabeth— comento el chico, aunque sin darse cuenta de que la rubia aparecía detrás de él.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Cuestiono la chica quedándose estupefacta ante lo que acababa de oír.

—¡Rayos, no!... Esto no es… debería haberte… ¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo?! —El chico entro en un estado de pura desesperación, si bien no funciono su pequeña sorpresa, estaba dispuesto a proponerle a la chica casarse con él.

—Acaso volviste a caer de Blackjack— Aventuro Annabeth sin inmutarse de lo que le había propuesto su novio.

—Si… no, espera ¿Qué…? ¿Te hago una proposición y lo único que me dice es si me caí de mi Pegaso?

—Solo de esa forma dirías una tontería de esta magnitud.

—Genial, ahora piensas que todo lo que digo es estúpido— Comenzó a exasperarse el hijo de Poseidón.

—Percy por favor, no estarás hablando en serio… Sabes que eres demasiado impulsivo para decidir ciertas cosas, y créeme que si meditaras mejor esta situación y pensaras en un futuro, juntos, al menos habrías hablado conmigo antes.

—Lamento no ser tan frio y calculador como tú, la inteligencia solo está en tus genes.

—Así que ahora tu comienzas con comentarios innecesarios; te das cuenta que no tomas absolutamente nada en serio Jackson— Respondió la rubia con un tono de voz más alto que lo normal.

—¡Oh vaya, ahora veo que casarme contigo no hubiera sido una muy buena idea, Chase!

—Pues para tu información sesos de alga ¡No quiero casarme contigo!

—¡Si, pues yo tampoco, quien quisiera estar con una chica que le teme al compromiso!

—¡Yo no le temo a nada, entiendes y si no te parece mi forma de ser, porque pensaste en proponérmelo! — Se aventuró la chica a rebatirle.

—¡Porque yo no le temo a nada cuando estoy contigo Annabeth!

—¡Pues en ese caso, tal vez deberíamos estar juntos!

—¡Eso es lo que crees, pues yo lo pensé desde un principio!

—¡De acuerdo, pero yo lo he creído desde que fuimos novios, pero jamás imagine que llegaras a pedírmelo!

Se formó un incómodo silencio entre ambos, en el cual solo tomaron un respiro, se miraron a los ojos y solo pudieron tranquilizarse un momento.

—¡En ese caso prepárate hija de atenea que seré el chico del smoking!

—¡Y más te vale que veas solo a la chica del vestido blanco, Percy!

Ambos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a extremos opuestos, si bien nada de lo que el chico había planeado, si había sido como imaginaba; el sacando a relucir su testarudez y Annabeth mostrando su temperamento. Por qué nadie más podía entenderlos que ellos mismos, y eso siempre significaba tener un momento de discusión, pero siempre con la firme convicción de que así era su forma de ser de cada uno, pero que muy profundamente se querían hasta morir.

—¡Te amo Annie Jackson! —Grito ya de mejor humor el chico, mirándola como se detenía y sin pensarlo mucho le sonrió.

—¡Y yo a ti, Sesos de Alga! — Contesto de un muy buen y mejorado humor.

Si bien eran totalmente opuestos y con temperamentos distintos, ambos tenían una manera única de demostrárselo, y esa era una de ellas, porque una propuesta de matrimonio no pudo sonar mejor que en una discusión entre ellos.


End file.
